An image forming apparatus generally refers to an apparatus that produces an image on a recording medium, e.g., a sheet of paper, according to received image signals. Examples of an image forming apparatus may include a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile, or a multifunctional apparatus combining some of the functions of the afore-mentioned.
An image forming apparatus may generally comprise a main body that defines the overall exterior appearance thereof, a feeding unit that stores sheets of printing media (e.g., paper), a developing unit that forms a visible developer image on a photoconductive medium using developer (e.g., toner), a fixing unit that fixes the developer image on a printing medium and a discharging unit that discharges the printing medium, to which the image formation is completed, outside the image forming apparatus.
More specifically, during a typical image formation, an electrostatic latent image may be formed by exposing a charged photoconductive medium, which may be a part of the developing unit, with light, e.g., a laser beam. So formed electrostatic latent image may then be developed with developer, e.g., toner, into a visible image. Afterward, the visible image developed on the photoconductive medium may be transferred to the printing medium supplied from the feeding unit. By passing through the fixing unit, the image transferred to the printing medium is fixed to the printing medium, thus completing the image formation. After the image is fixed, the printing medium is discharged to the outside of the image forming apparatus through the discharging unit.
An image forming apparatus may include one or more components, for example, the developing unit, separably or detachably mounted on the main body so as to be replaceable with a new component. For example, the developing unit may be replaced when the supply of developer remaining therein is exhausted. When such a detachable developing unit is employed, the image forming apparatus may typically include a supporting cover that may be pivotably mounted on the main body, typically at the lower end portion thereof, to support the outer end of the developing unit and to thereby stabilize the developing unit mounted on the main body.
The supporting cover may comprise a latch and a supporting member. One end of the latch may be engaged with the main body to maintain a covered state of the developing unit. The supporting member may support a shaft of the photoconductive medium of the developing unit.
When separating the developing unit from the main body in the above-structured image forming apparatus, an external force may be applied to the supporting member to move the supporting member, thereby releasing the shaft of the photoconductive medium from the main body. Then, with an application of an additional external force, the latch may be released so that the supporting cover may be opened. As a result, opening of the supporting cover and the separating of the developing unit from the main body typically involves a set of complicated processes. A simpler operation of detaching a developing unit from the image forming apparatus is thus desirable.